DisHONOR 2
by XxColeMcGrathxX
Summary: Trevors biggest threat has come, and is to powerful. Bur Trevor has a plan. The Ultima piece, a device of unstoppable power. There will be threats that stand in his way. But nothing will come in his way. Bigger & better story,amazing plot, and more fire.


The story starts right after you press start. DisHONOR 2  
>Part 1- The truth<br>Trevor is running, a trail of ash behind him. He slides under rails, jumps on rooftops. He gets to the Vadim building, highest tower in Arc city. He sees the destruction unfolding. He dives off, fire trailing behind, his eyes a dark orange. He lands, creating a crater around him. Buildings are collapsing, dead civilians lying everywhere. The sky a dark blood color outlined in black. "Stop your running, you coward! Are you weak, afraid?" Trevor turns, seeing the man. They both start to run at eachother. Trevor grabs his sword from the ground and consumes it in fire. The other man morphs his hand into a claw and strikes. They both make contact, only Trevors was much weaker. he stumbles back, but before he can recover, the man rapidly hits Trevor with his two pronged weapon. Then he grabs Trevor by the neck and squeezes the life out of him, and throws him. Trevor is hurt, but more angered as his body is wrapped in smoke. He engages in combat with the man, both moving to fast to notice. They start flying and fighting, but soon the man knocks trevor to the ground so hard, trevor almost went out cold. "Time to go." he says as he sarts flying away from the man. The man follows,creating black rugged wings coming out of his back . Trevor makes a swift turn as he blast a fire ball from his hand. He hits the man, but the flame just enrages him. Trevor stops suddenly and elbows the man who comes straight into the elbow. The man starts to fall, but quickly regains himself and instantly flashed behind trevor and hit him to the ground. It was over. Trevor could no longer move. The building to his side collapsed on him, covering him in debree. The man started to remove the rubble on Trevors body. "What a pity. You knew this was going to happen. But i gotta give you credit, you made me bleed. I died before, now its your turn." Right as the man was about to strike Trevor, Megan punched the man in the gut, and twice in his face. "You... I forgot about YOU!" the man said, now pummeling megan. It was trevors only chance, and he took it. He grabbed his 3 foot long shuriken (in diameter) and used his wind power to throw it at 60 mph straight into the mans back. It sent him flying. It also gave Trevor and Megan a chance to recover. "We've got to go, theres now way we can stop him." megan told Trevor. "I know, lets go to to Detham City, meet Zeke there, and from there will get the Ultima piece. Well need it to stop him." They started to fly and were gone within seconds, leaving Arc city to the destroyer. "Dont worry trevor, mason will get whats coming."

Part 2- Detham City  
>Trevor and megan reach Detham city, where zeke crashed after Resnok (major boss in dishonor 1) died. He had finally had enough of all this super-hero crap, especially since he wasnt one. But this time he needed to help, he had no choice. Trevor planned to meet zeke in the town park. When they confronted zeke was the first to talk. "Man how long has it been, your 24 now? Man i dont even wanna know my age. So i know you didnt come just to visit, or did you." Trevor responded, "Mason appeared in ARC city last night, dont know how or where, but i had no choice but to fight him. He was to strong, so i came here, not only for your help, but for the ultima piece. I know its here." Zeke then said, "Man, your father heard rumors about that after he fought the beast. He said it was supposed to be the most powerful thing mankind has ever made. Its supposed to unleash the true power in anybody, and then almost double there power. After that no one will even glance at you wrong trevor. But what makes you think its here." Trevor then said, "My dad told me about it once, he gave me all the info he knew about it. He said it was supposed to be in the city of the DETHsphere. Thats here, but nobody knows where it is. My dad said he wouldve went after it, but it draws your "Karma". He was unsure of how much evil he had, and didnt want to risk going dark. He told me if i were to ever go for it, i had to be completely full control of myself. Im ready for it."<br>"Well before we get started on this quest, you wanna show us around zeke, show us the goods and bads of this town," Megan says. "Maybe tour us in your new apartment youve been telling us all about on the phone." So zeke takes them down a few blocks, showing them the Detham tower and the Dethaglobe, the first place to look for the DETHsphere.  
>Then he showed us the so called "cops" in the town. "There corrupt low lifes who take what they want, along with the peoples rights. So im guessing they wont handle with heros like you two.I just call them low guns." zeke informs you. Zeke says that a little to loud as a "few low guns" hear him. They walk towards him Causing and yelling. "You say something bout us fat crap? Say it to my face. Make a move fat-so." they say to him. "Stay back, i got this." trevor warns zeke. Then you take control, having all the powers you had from the first available.(at this point, your still neutral karma) You are forced to deal with 10 low guns. Some carry pistols, others carry machine guns and a few with rpgs. When you finish them off, you see the last one alive, crawling for a gun. You stop him, stomping on his hand, holding your hand blazed in fire at his face. The the first karma moment.<br>The good choice is to let him go, and doing so will get him to act like a real cop, enforcing the law and stopping bad guys. Hell convince some of his friends to, giving you a little help on the streets. The bad choice is to kill him, gaining a few enemies respect for evil, so some enemies might join you in battle against other groups or departments of "cops" "Now, care to show me your apartment now."

Part 3- Detham  
>Zeke takes you to his apartment, which is actually in the building. " Whenever you need me, just come here. I can hook you up in some training with some dummies. Ill also give you some to do missions i need done. If you do em ill reward you. But whatya say we clean up some streets before we get searching for that ultima thing. Plus i know some low gun top secret machines. They might be able to amp your power up." Zeke says. Then you leave the apartment alone. For about five minutes nothing happens, your free to parkour, kill some bad guys, but after that five minutes, a suprise uppercut to the face knocks you to the ground. You look up to see a sixed eyed man with 4 twisted arms and 7 fingers on each. His hair was made from spikes. You get up to fight back, but you notice behind him, two mutated dogs, with three heads each and six legs. If that werent enough, another man confronted you, with 1 huge arm and eight spider legs, along with a scorpion tail. You know you cant take them alone and run. They chase you, including the dogs, which run along walls. "What are they?" trevor thinks to himself. They start to catch up fast, and no matter how you move in your parkour, they stay on you. Soon a dog knocks you down, snapping at your neck. You have to press buttons repeatedly to open its jaw and send a flame down its throat. The rest surround you. Right as the others strike, megan comes from nowhere and takes one down, allowing you to fight the others, the two monsters. There hard, like mini bosses. When you finish them megan talks to you. "Whenever you need me, just call. Ill help you, but not for long, cause like you i have things to do." then she leaves. When she does you confront the two monsters lying down in anguish and hatred. "Who are you?" trevor ask, in rage. "The men stop mumbling and growl viscously. "Looks like i got more to worry about in this city." trevor says to himself. Then he finishes them off. Then the search for the ultima piece begins. Since you have no idea where exactly it is, you go back to Zekes and ask where he could find those low gun secret files. He says the first place to look is the police department. So you head out.<br>When you arrive near the department, you find out quickly that this has to be a stealth mission, weapons only. That means you can only use your katana and shuriken, but only quiet kills. There was low guns crawling all over the place. You have to sneak past guards, take out the ones guarding the entrances, while sneaking through hallways and tight corridors. When you finally reach the file room, you search for any info containing the location of the ultima piece and and anything about the power surges zeke was talking about. You find 1 file about a power surge, nothing else. As your about to leave, you notice a button under a desk. As you go to press it, its to late. Low gangs turn on the siren as the place is being attacked by the mutants. You gotta get outta there quick. As you are leaving, your forced to deal with mutants and low gangs. When you exit the building you are caught in between a total war zone. Then a comic cutscene comes in. It starts showing trevor caught between mutants fighting the low guns. He makes evasive maneuvers to escape. As it shows it trevor is talking saying, "Damn mutants ruined my plan, and i had to get out of there fast, everyones main target was me. As i reached the top of a roof, onlloking the battle, i knew i would be back. That button had to do something, but until then, ill go find this power surge. Bout time i get serious."

Part 4- Two face, the new boy  
>"Trevor get your ass up!" Zeke yells and shakes trevor awake. " Some damn mutant is wrecking the streets. You've gotta stop him before..." A huge explosion finally gets you on your feet as you burst outside and see smoke in the distance. "Wheres Megan?" you suddenly ask Zeke. "She went to hold him off. Listen man, it aint no regular mutant, this psycho is determined to kill YOU." But youre gone before Zeke can finish. All thats going through your mind is megan. Then the mission starts and you have 2 minutes to get halway across the city, by either flying(but youd have to land to recharge eventually) or run. When you get there a Graphic cutscene comes in, showing you sprint up to megan, who is torn to shreds, barely breathing. "You finally wake up.." she whispers to him. "Youre gonna be ok, im gonna kill that stupid..." before you finish the menace crumbles a building to the side of you. You instantly put up a fire shield around you and megan and protect her with your body. As the dust clears, you pick megan up and try to get her out of there. You are wounded pretty bad, so you can barley run with her in your arms. As you start to escape, you see the menace. A man with half his face completely bone and skeleton, with no eye. His legs are normal, but his arms are claws. Then it goes back to the game as trevor mumbles "Oh [Censored]."<br>In this mission, you have to stick to the walls and shadows of buildings to try to get megan to safety. If you stay to long in one spot, the mutant will suspect it and crumple the building on you, making you have to move fast and sneaky. You have to make your way all the way back to zekes apartment. Its far. But right as you think your safe, only a block away from zekes house, the man tackles you, leaving megan on the ground vulnerable. Zeke comes out and gets meg to safety while you finish off the beast. Your stuck to having to press random and multiple buttons, while moving the analog to dodge attacks. But nothings enough, you only anger the dude. It pummels its hand and you to the ground, which knocks you out. As your vision slowly comes back, you see the monster start to get on its knees, with its open mouth and teeth at you. You only have one chance, as you see where the beast heart should be is a black glowing organ. You release the remaining of your energy into it, stopping the monster at his feet. Now the mutant almost looked human besides half the face being nothing but bone. Its eyes suddenly become gray. "ill do whatever you want, just let me be." it tells you. Then a karma moment. Huh, you think, i get this man to do what i want him to. I should just finish him off, after all the crap he put me through and all the lives he took. Or i could get him to get rid of my enemies, use him, let him clear up the streets, maybe get rid of some of those good cops to help me out. If you choose to kill him this happens.  
>A graphic cutscene shows you holding me man on the ground by the throat about to set him alight, when he says, "Please, i had no choice, they injected me with that damn poison, turned me into this and sent me loco, ill help you get rid of those creeps, after what they did to me they deserve it!" "Fine, but if i see you even look at someone wrong, or if you even BREATH on megan again, ill kill you." Bad choice- If you choose to use him a graphic cutscene comes up with you picking him up sayng, "You work for me now. You do what i say, and if you look at me wrong, ill send you to the wolfs, or kill you, you got me?" He responds, "Ya ill help you, after what those damn maniacs turned me into, they deserve to die. Either way, a new member of the team joins. For now at least<p>

Part 5- Bad view  
>"I just wanna know where he ran off to, hes the last wall in the way of our plan." Mason tells to Kaug. They were both sitting on the last standing skyscraper(or building for that matter) in arc city. "When will Zak be here or the others, and where the hell is the boss?" Kaug replies, "Why should i care. Anyways i can track down Coles son, and wreak the streets where he is, then get on his side. From there ill mess with his head. From there itll be an ace in the hole. Boss wont even have to step in this time." As he finished saying that, the rest of the group arrived. "Were here, and boss would like to say something." Zak announced. Alex spoke. "Our group, as you know is weakening. That damn Trevor is killing our numbers. I would deal with him, but i have much to do. There is another hero in the west. He must be dealt with. Im taking care of him. Im leaving Trevor to Kaug and and mason. Dont fail me, or trevor will be the least of your worries." his voice sounded almost a whisper with its dark and low pitch. His eyes were a ashy gray. He was wearing a solid black shirt and pants, along with a solid black jacket and hoodie. You could barely see him at night. "Got it boss, were gonna take that son of a [Censored] down." With that they split up, leaving mason and kaug alone. "Alright im going to scope out the nearest city,Detham, while you finish up here. Ill tell you if i get shapeshifting ability should make it easy to get to my position quick " Saying that, Kaug vaporized and was gone. After that,mason jumps off the building, and while gliding beside it, mason turns around and grabs the skyscraper with one hand. Just imagine, this mini skyscraper being help up by one hand of a man. He throws it, pummeling the cars and rubbel in the way, then hits a gas station and explodes. Mason then morphed his hand into a huge hulking fist, while he smashed the very small bits of anything standing. When he was done just a few minutes later, absolutely nothing was even tilted up, and where arc city should have been, was a huge junkyard. Masons eyes then turned a nasty red as blood spilled out his mouth. He started laughing and finally yelled, "IM COMING FOR YOU,TREVOR McGRATH!"<p>

Part 6- Trust  
>Trevor woke up from another was asleep. So was megan. Kaug was nowhere to be seen. Trevor tapped megan on the shoulder. "Hey, im going out, keep an eye on zeke ok?" Trevor then went out the door, and was greeted by night. You spot kaug on a rooftop not far from you. Trevor decides to trail him, see what hes up to. So then trevor climbs up a building and the quit spy begins. You have to be quiet on this mission, no using powers at all, besides the flying ability, but only when kaug isnt looking behind him. This mission gets hard when low guns start patrolling the streets and rooftops.<br>You can evade them(good decision which minorly changes your karma) or silently kill them (bad decision)  
>At the end, Kaug ends up at the top of detham tower, with you hiding behind a small water tower on the roof. Then kaug vanishes. He returns seconds later with another man. it was another one of those one had only two eyes, but four arms and a viscous looking face. And this one spoke. "The low guns are outnumbered by us. We surround them in every corner. Soon, only we will roam this streets." Thats all trevor heard, but they continued to starts to wonder if it was a bad idea to keep kaug the monster leaves, kaug sits there a second. Then he jumps off the building. The jump is tremendous, detham tower is huge. Trevor looks down and watches him fall. "My turn." trevor mumbles to himslef as he runs and jumps. It shows trevor falling, little sparks following. Then he hits the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed. Kaug is gone. Trevor will just have to trust him for now. Trevor then walks home, ready to get some sleep. When he wakes up, he knows what hes gonna do. Hes going for the power surge.<br>You know where it is after you found the file in the low gun office. Maybe it might give you trails on the ultima piece. This power surge is in the run down part of town, with almost every house and store boarded up. Nothing is open. As you are wandering your way to the spot of the machine, you spot a whole new trouble. Then the comic cutscene comes in. It shows Trevor walking by a gang in gray jackets with loaded ak-47s on thier back. Trevor talks in the cutscene, saying, "As if i didnt have enough problems, now i gotta deal with these people in this run down block. I tried to mind my buisness, but no, they have to always be pointing there guns at me. Apparently these wanna bes are known as the silver backs for their stupid jackets," the cutscene then shows them all raise there guns at Trevor. Fire sparks from his hands, as these gas mask silver jacket fools started to pull the trigger. Trevor then says, "Here we go again."

Part 7-Surge  
>Trevor is dealt to deal with the silverbacks. But he soon realizes its not as easy as it sounds. The silverbacks are on home turf. Trevor is outnumbered, as soon reinforcements come for the backs, including their apaches they stole from the millitary, and their own super backs. The super back is like a super soldier, he carries a minigun, a rpg on his back, and is in a bulletbroof vest and body armor. Trevor has no choice but to just get to the objective. So then the mission has you to get to the position of the power surge, as fast as you can. The Silver backs are smart though. They will try tactics such as surrounding or flanking. As your halfway there, these "monkeys" jump from a rooftop with katanas on there back. They look like ninjas, except they wear hoods and their suit is silver. These backs will be able to follow you anywhere, and when they catch you, get ready for a sword fight.<br>Eventually when you get to the location, a comic cutscene comes in, showing trevor running down a road to an abadoned warehouse that shines with a blue aura. A helicopter is farther down the road, shooting at him. In the comic cutscene it will show the bullets hitting near trevor. Then you see the Super back pop his head and Rpg out as he shoots a missile that goes right behind cole. As he nears the warehouse, the monkeys jump from walls to walls beside you, throwing their knifes. Trevor breaks through the warehouse doors, which are made out meta, so he melts them together so no one can disturb him. Then he talks as he sees the machine. "The Power surge shined with power. As i neared it i saw its complete features," It had to cuffs where you put your hands with a metal pipe and stand connecting them, which a red liquid or substance ran through the put his hands in, and in slo mo comic cutscene style, his body exploded with cuffs exploded as he fell to the ground. The silverbacks had just broke through, but bad timing, cause trevors new power was about to ERUPT.  
>A large magma flame soared out of trevors hands and then expanded around him, and then went bursting everywhere. The explosion caused the backs to melt. The helicopter spinned out of control and exploded. Then it comes back to the game where your surrounded by little pools of magma and flames. The warehouse is crumbling down and as you leave it falls. New power Eruption."Zeke has got to see this one."<p>

Part 8-Kaugs deception  
>As trevor is almost back to zekes house to tell him about the "backs" and the new power, someone calls him on his pack phone. Its kaug. "If you ever want to see your precious meg again, then meet me in the Detham central park. You bring anyone else and i slit her throat." He hangs up with that. The mission starts immediately as you have only 2:30 seconds to reach the park. Its about ten miles from zekes house. That shouldnt be a problem, until you realize what you did. You brought the backs into Detham(well the not run down part) and you started a civil war between them and the low guns. During the mission, you will be choosed to either save some civillians on your way or leave them. When you reach the park central, Its off limits with GOOD police sorrounding the entrance. Your faced with a karma moment, go around and find another way, or kill them and make it short. I mean its megans life on the line. But whichever one you choose leads you to kaug, in the middle of the park. Megan is scratched and bloody. Her brunet hair was almost a seeming red from blood. Her light brown eyes had fear in them. "I swear if you kill her, i rip you to SHREDS!" trevor yells at kaug as he charges. Then the game goes slo mo as trevor starts to fly, and you have to use the analog stick to dodge incoming black mist bones coming out of kaugs fingertips. Then, when you get close enough, you dropkick him in the face, and push megan to safety as you get ready for a fight.<p>

Kaugs power is odd, he has his bones which can come out of his skin and form something. The park is full of trees and is very dense, which is good for cover. If you get into an open field, kaug is sure to destroy you. If you stay behind a tree for to long, kaug will either destroy it or charge you. The time to attack him is right as hes done with his attack, because he leaves himself open for about two seconds as his bones regrow. Its a long process. You cant use Eruption their, or any other huge power, because it may kill megan. But when you finally wear him down enough, his eyes will turn a neasty yellow and black, as he resorts to his final weapon, the bone scythe. It is a bone made from his spine tat has three blades on it like a scythe blade. The bone is unbreakable. Then the fight turns melee, as trevor is to worn down to continue using his powers. You can dodge his attacks, and then go for him, or just go straight for offense. Within a minute of melee, trevor finds out nothings working, and then it goes into a cutscene. It shows in game fighting off the two. Trevor spins his body upward, slicing at kaugs neck, but kaug blocks it and pushes trevor back with the bone sythe. Trevor is forced to do a quick backflip as the scythe aims for his chest. It scratches, leaving a tear in his then slides and slices from below at incredible speed, knocking down kaug, but he quickly jumps back up and finishes the fight. He moves zigzag, then jumps up and hammers trevor in the head with the but off the scythe handle. Then kaug slices trevor down his left shoulder and again in the chest. Trevor falls back, defenseless.

"You know, i was supposed to let mason kill you, but i cant wait." As he prepares to reap trevors life, Megan whips her whip around kaugs neck and pulls back, choking him and leaving him open, for he dropped his weapon."Get him!" megan yells at you. Trevor slowly aims his right arm. Then the player is force to shoot trevors remaining amout of energy straight through kaugs heart. It hard to aim, as you move his arm slowly, and it waves a lot. When you get him right through the chest, he is blown back and is stopped by a tree which slams him to the ground. Trevor falls back unconscious. All of his energy was gone. Megan then slowly took him back to zekes apartment and laid him down to rest. He needed it for what was coming.

Part 9- "Secret"  
>Trevor awakes by the sounds of explosion. His whole body is sore, but he has to see what it is. Megan is still asleep, but zeke is awake, rushing you outside. As you go outside, you see billows of smoke. "After you killed kaug two days ago, those backs have been wreaking havoc, having wars with low guns and mutants. Word is, they brought something "secret" into town. Its being held up by the backs in the Dethasphere. It might be that ultima piece. Problem is getting to it." "Trust me, ill get to it." trevor says. Mason was almost to Detham. He had heard of the ultima piece, along with kaugs death. His greatest ally fell to the hands of a McGrath. He was angered. He was sure to stop Trevor from getting the ultima piece, so he could and become i indestructible. But his plan went just past that. He was tired of playing second hand. He wanted to become the strongest, he wanted to be leader of GRIM, and Alex was in that way. Alex was strong though, and mason couldnt take him at his normal state. But his main goal was to kill trevor mcgrath. With his goal in sight, he enters detham city.<p>

The game goes back to Trevor, who is halfway to the Dethasphere. He still doesnt have a plan on how to get into the Dethasphere. That will just have to wait though, as the close you get, the more enemies there are, from every gang, including mutants. Trevor has to evade as much guards as possible, the more he kills, the more there are at the Dethasphere. When you get to the Chrome dome, you notice that this is no easy task. The place is crawling with backs, from every kind. You count at least 70, maybe more. You also notice that the few good 15 cops are trying to breach the area but are having trouble. Then a karma moment. Trevor thinks to himself,"Im tired of this crap, im not about to let this damn tree climbers get in my way. I could just Erupt the place, making a way in. Or i could help those cops, who could give me support as i make my way in. The first choice has Trevor set the street ablaze with his power erupt, killing the backs and the cops, giving him very few enemies to deal with in the end. Helping the cops have you deal with a medium amount of enemies, and then the cops protect you while you enter the Sphere. Whichever way, as you enter, you see a glowing shard, contained in a clear cube. It glows a very menacing red, and then a open bright blue.  
>As you near it, you have another suprise for you. Mason. "You, you come here after KILLING my greatest friend? You come here after fleeing from our fight? You come here for the power of this ultima piece. Oh no, no no no no no. Your gonna pay, for everything." Mason then charges, his hand suddenly a thick black claw. The player faces off with what started it all. The worst part is, you stand no chance. No matter what you try, mason either dodges it, or deflects it. He moves to fast for you, and his attacks are swift. His shapeshifting ability has him pummeling you with his hammer fist, or blade claws, or bulldozing feet and armor. When your screen goes gray as your about to die, a cutscene comes in.<br>It shows trevor being kicked in the gut, then he slides on the floor. Mason then has his elbow on your neck. "You know, me and you are more alike then you think, besides power wise. We have both lost everything. Alex killed my family. You killed kaug. But you lost your dad, your mom, even your sister. But thats just the start. You will soon lose Your pretty little Meg. Zeke will be mounted on my wall. Im sorry i have to tell you that, i really like you Trevor. I wish we could fight forever. But i need this Ultima piece, so i can become invincible. Alex will pay for everything. That Damn BASTARD!" "You better not touch Zeke or Megan, i swear if you do..." Mason cuts him off by pushing his elbow harder on trevors neck. Now trevor couldnt breath. It was all about to end. " We were, the perfect enemies. We were so much the same, but yet we hated ourseves so much. Let me tell you something. Do you honestly think that when i get this ultima piece, ill be able to just, just destroy Alex. No, i need an ace in the hole, and this isnt it. Its..."  
>Before he can finish, the whole Dethasphere domes crumbling down. The backs destroyed it to make sure no one took the ultima piece. The monkeys come in and grab the ultima before someone else does. Trevor can barely breath. Mason was nowhere to be seen. "Whats the endgame? Whats this ace in the hole?"<p>

Part 10- Starting all over  
>Trevor finally arrived back at zekes house after limping all the way from the destroyed Dethasphere. Trevors shirt was torn to shreds. And most important, he lost the Ultima piece... and Mason. When he finallly got up after the explosion, he noticed the war between gangs was still going on, but was slowly dying down. It was night, the time for the mutants to come out. Trevor knew now that he stood no chance for mason at his state. He needed to up his game. Time to hit another surge, he needs to get to . He didnt have time to wait, so he started heading south, down to the low guns headquarters. The mission starts after that, as you embark on your way to a new power. The only enemies out at this time were the brutal mutants, who hunt in packs and destroy anything in their way. You can take your way, the high tops to avoid the mutants and more parkour, or head strong(not a karmic choice) When you approach, you notice no one is in the place, to busy with the war which was now in Silverback territory to avoid the mutants. You burn the lock off and head your way back to those files and that button. As you enter, you press the button and then scan the room for any more power surges locations. You find two, but no only that, the button was like a gateway. Behind the desk, the wall slid down as many metal slots began opening.<br>As you make your way down a glowing futuristic hall. Down the narrow path, was a huge room, with nothing in it. Trevor stopped in the middle. He started to leave, thinking this was a waste, when two chains wrapped around his hands. When he looked thay werent chains, they were pumps. It seemed nothing was coming out of them, but trevor started to feel pumps started to constrict his hands, and it suddenly hurt, bad. Trevor yelled as he tried to rip the pumps off, but nothing worked. Then it stopped. The pumps were off, and trevor felt different. Way different. Then images flashed through his heads that showed his new powers. The first power was a better dodging and evasive system, which if you pressed circle and whichever way you point the stick, trevor put his hands in the opposite direction as he blew a strong quick jet fire out of his hands, which moved him fast. With that was a power like one of his fathers. If he got near anything flammable, he could use it to burst him in the air like a rocket. But it didnt stop. A new wind power blew through his head.  
>Upsurge- Cole uses his wind power to blow himself in the air straight up, then he blows a very strong surge of wind that blows everything an any direction, Then he blows himself back down and creates wind flows that will keep enemies off their feet as a current blow surges from your body.<br>With that, some new wind. As people are wounded on the street, you can go to them and heal them by blowing wind in their mouth and into their lungs, which will heal them. Or you can go to them and suck their oxygen away, which restores your power but kills them. Then there is still the fire restraint from the first game, just the new killing one gives you all your power restored, not just some." And i havent even got to the surge yet."

Part 11- Masons Plan  
>"Well, is Trevor dead?" Zak asked Mason. They were both outside the city limits of Detham. "Im pretty sure, i couldnt find his body. But ill be sure next friday, thats when i plan i destroying this first, i have to get that Ultima piece. I was THIS close. The place came crumbling down as Those mutants sent in their damn leader. Were gonna have to deal with them. When i get that piece, i will carry out our plan. Is alex still hunting down that super powered chick Ashley?" "Ya, he cant find her position though, shes a tough cookie. Anyways, im out, good luck getting that piece, we wont be able to kill Alex without it. Hes strong but that piece delivers ultimate power." Zak replied."Just, why kill alex, why not convince him?" Mason then said,"He took EVERYTHING from me! He will do the same to you if we do not stop him. He is relentless,he will stop at nothing to make sure HIS plan succeeds." Zak barley understood, but still stood for Masons plan, not alexes. He then said, "Alright, whatever. I gotta go Im late."Then he was gone. Mason quickly chuckled as he started to move back to Detham. His plan was complicated, but it work no matter how anything went down. And Trevor was a major part in the plan, he couldnt have just killed him, his plan would die with him. Besides, mason liked Trevor. They were alike. They have both lost everything from alex. Alex sent that man to kill Coles dad. Mason was there when trevor fought that man for the last time. Trevor fought with such power, he was stronger than he has ever been now, and it was from hatred. He need to do the same to Zak, make sure he hates alex. Zak was very powerful with hatred, stronger than even alex. Thats the only reason alex never killed Zaks family. But mason was about to play the cards. Zak was the ACE in the hole.<p>

Part 12-Evolution  
>Trevor was already on his way to the power surge right after the power upgrade. The mission starts and its a simple mission, get to the position of the surge, which is in the west, the very urban part of the city. This place is full with lights and shows, and good town has its pros and cons. This con was Leo. A conduit who was in it for fun. He was changed by a nuclear bomb testing in the 1970s, during the cold war, at age 34. He hasnt aged since then, and his power is gamma(nova) a nuclear gas that can poison or kill someone, as well as manipulate someones mind. He knows about you, and couldnt wait to meet you, so he slammed into the ground in front of you. "Hows it goin, names Leo. Listen, i know ehat your here fore, i know a lot about you McGrath. That power surge isnt about to hand itself over. This ones heavily guarded. I keep trying to get back in, but i just keep leaving dents that heal in that low gun army. Im not sure if you trust me already, but that doesnt matter. This is the only way youll get in, you get my help and injure some civillians so i can manipulate them to cause rioting and distract the guards. Then you kill the low guns." Suddenly, the pro of the north side, Angel, ran over to you.<br>" That aint right, killing people to use them. My brother was always filled with stupid ideas." "Shutup, young bro." Leo says back. Angel was also contaminated by the radiation, but by leo. Leo had started abusing his powers, and sent a nuclear compact alight, which Angel was working at, and turned him super power in the 1980s, which also turned him immortal. His power was those of an angel, with super speed like flash, and super strength like han[Censored]s. He was 30. " I say we get the millitary to help us. You see, the U.S army tried to interferer with the low gun operations, and paid the price. Their rounded up on platforms, being humiliated. If we can save them and have them help us bombard the surge-thingy location, itll be like an all day when were done. I just dont get how the millitary got captured by these low dudes. Must have something behind all that lard."  
>Leo is tired of listening, "Bro, just shutup! Dont be filling my G's head full of nonsense. If those dumb butts got captured in the first place, what makes you think they wont get captured during the assault." Trevor stopped both of them from talking and then was given a choice, leos or Angels. You pick the outcome.<p>

Leos Choice- If you go with Leos decision, the mission has you killing or injuring civillians, so leo can use his power to take them over to distract the low guns by attacking them. Leo helps you on your way there, by firing radioactive acid or taking over low gun bodies to kill others with. Eventually when you get to the spot, Leo informs you that the surge is in the basment of the mansion the low guns were guarding. The mansion belonged to the low gun leader. Trevor and leo switch to plan b, and decide to bombard and destroy the place. Your not leaving empty handed. Then the mission has so killing the remaining low guns protecting the area, which show up as red dots on your mini map. When you do finish them, trevor goes to the front door of the mansion with leo and bust it open. Inside is the low guns leaders best bodyguard, who is dressed in a full metal suit and iron gloves, and is only reffered to as Jug. His body can withstand the weight of the iron and move it, just not fast, but when he does hit you, it takes a lot of damage. To beat him, you wanna get him to hit the walls and rails, by dodging his attack just in time. Then when he is recovering from that, get up close and assualt him. Leo will be helping, of course, throwing toxic gas balls at him and what not. When you finish him, a comic cutscene shows Trevor and Leo standing over Jug. Then Leo leads the way to the basment. It shows the Powers surge in comic style, and the surge is dripping with oil. The main piece was a box that had two metal pipes, one on each side, that had oil pumping through. "This is your prize." Leo says in the cutscene to Trevor as Trevor jumps up and grabs the tips of the pipes. The energy runs down his veins. Two powers come flashing through his mind. One is a Fire whip- A bad power where trevor whips a fire whip from his hand that if it touches a person, will kill them, or if you grab an object, make it explode. It also drains there body heat and gives it to your energy. The other was Ring of Fire- Trevor spins his body as he sends a fire disc away from his body, which goes far, has a meduim large radius, which could mean some decent , missiles- Trevor raises both his hands as flame bomb soar through the air, wherever you aim it it goes. "I could get used to this."

Angels Choice- If you go with Angel, the mission has you going to three pinpoints that have millitary men being help up from the low guns. The objective, go to the spots, get rid of the low guns, recruit the millitary men to help you break into the mansion where the surge will be helping you, wrecking enemies through walls, moving behind enemies and flanking you get there, it becomes an all out war at the place as these low guns duke it out with the low guns. You beat up the remaining low guns, and then enter the mansion owned by the leader of the low guns with Angel. The leaders number 1 bodyguard is waiting,who is dressed in a full metal suit and iron gloves, and is only reffered to as Jug. His body can withstand the weight of the iron and move it, just not fast, but when he does hit you, it takes a lot of damage. To beat him, you wanna get him to hit the walls and rails, by dodging his attack just in time. Then when he is recovering from that, get up close and assualt him. Angel will help, by smahing into the bodyguard, holding him in his place so you can get him from behind. When you beat him, a comic cutscene comes in showing You and angel standing over Jug, with a light mist behind yall. You both enter the basment, and below power surge, which is dripping with oil. The main piece was a box that had two metal pipes, one on each side, that had oil pumping through. "You deserve this." Angel says as Trevor jumps up and grabs the pipes ends. The power is rushed through his veins as he falls to the ground. Two new good powers flash through his head. Missfire- A power that allows cole to blow up enemy guns with the gunpowder inside that are around him. This not only eliminates their weapon, but can sometimes knock them out. Then, Misilles- Trevor raises both his hands as flame bomb soar through the air and hit enemies, being very precise not to hurt civillians. "This doesnt get old."

Part 13- Town in need (Bad Story)  
>As you return to Zekes while Leo stays behind to clean up the mess. Zeke informs you of all your problems. "Man, are you SERIOUS! Did you just break into Sheriff Davids house? You got a death wish, you know how much power leads behind him. And who was that you were with? Doesnt, matter, anyways you have enough problems. The mutants Leader, whose name is Titan. Mason, Those damn monkeys and there leaders. Plus you got all of masons friends. Things are escalating. Out of control. And you pushed it breaking into that house. Sheriff Dave is finally coming to a compromise, and for a change, everyone is looking to him for help. Hes going to manipulate them. The speech is tonight at that Cursed Leaf plantation thing. Get Meg and will all go. Then the game shift back to the game, which is now at night. Trevor is with Megan and Zeke, listening to Daves speech. Dave was a tall man, long dark hair and a scar across his right eye from Titan. His words seem trustworthy, but they were against McGrath. "This town has had its downfalls, and we have slowly picked eachother up. But now, it cannot just be ignored, we must stand up against the tyranny that stands within these city walls. Mutants and The gang back south known as the Silverbacks. And most of all, a super powered flame boy named Trevor McGrath!" The crowed roared with approval. "He will not single handedly wipe Detham away, he WILL stop him!" the crowd roared again in approval. He continued, "I know my law enforcers havent been the best, but things from now on, will be different. I will not have the force below me fail. We will protect our people for the common good, or else. And that starts Right Now! Our main goal is to eliminate these mutants from our streets, and force the silverbacks back into the slums that they came, and we will KILL Trevor McGrath! The crowd was in complete roars as Dave left the stage. The only problem was Dave forgot what time it was. Night. Time of the mutants, and Titan heard all about the sweeping away of the creeps. He was angered. But not only that, he spotted Trevor McGrath. Titan was pleased as he roared for his mutants to charge the plantation and kill everyone, including Dave.<p>

Part 13- Town in Need (Good Story)  
>As you return to Zekes, Angel decides to stay back and watch over the north side for a while. When you see Zeke, the first thing he does is confront you with all your problems. "Whats wrong with, breaking into Sheriff Daves house, killing his police, you got a death wish? Dont answer that. You know he is the sheriff right. And if you had enough problems with Mason and his little do bad gang, those stupid mutants and their leader,which i found out some info bout him, names those wall jumping frieken crazy military wrecking silver monkey dudes. Heres our chance to set ourselves right though, and find out some more locations of those power surges. Sheriff David is having a town speech at the Cursed Leaf plantation. You meagan, and i will go ok, maybe Dave will see the good things weve done. The games skips to that time as Zeke, Maeg, and trevor are listening to Dave's speech. Dave was tall with long dark hair, and a scar on his left eye from the mutant leader, Titan. His speech was heavy with truth as he set himself right. "This town is facing a hard time, but havent we before? I know, we have sent ourselves deep with the creeps that roam the streets and the Silver Backs which have terrorized the streets and my deputies for days, and those killer mutants. But ive come to set this town right again. I have fired all my cops and replaced them with REAL life protecting cops. I WILL NOT let the people of Detham hurt for my mistakes." There were claps in the crowd. He went on. "Things got tough, but we cannot run from walls, we must break them. With a hero greater then all of us we can. He has set this town right and destroyed those who tried to rotten this city. Some have avoided his presence, and some have been saved by him. His name is Trevor McGrath!" Most of the crowd cheered and applauded. Then he saw you in the crowd and called you up. On your way up, you heard a roar from behind, a roar from Titan who sent his follower corrupted on the crowd. It was night, night of the mutants. This ride is bout to get rough.<p>

Part 14- War with a Titan (Bad story)  
>Titan roars his fellow mutants in to kill everyone in his path of Dave, theyve had some history, and Titans here to end it. As people are scattering, and mutants are surrounding you and Megan, Leo Appears. He blows back some mutants withing his arrival. "Watched the speech from a rooftop, saw these things and though you might need some help. Ohh and who is this?" Leo says, smirking at Megan. "Shes mine, eyes off." Trevor replies. The mission starts, and you have to fight off the mutants that sorround you, and get to Dave before Titan does so you can get the location on the power surges. Leo and Megan will help you out. Eventually, you realize your running out of time, then Megan says, "Just go get Dave, well hold off the rest." So then the objective is to catch up to Daves Cop car, as some mutants hunt you, and some low guns protect daves car.<br>When you get to it, a in game cutscene comes in, showing trevor flying like a jet beside the car. He tears off the door to it. "Enough of this crap, where are the surges?" "Why should i tell you, your just like the rest of those creeps back there. You just want power to destroy the rest of us. [Censored] off, and youre paying for a new door." Trevor wasnt in the mood, he flew in front of the car and blew out the tires, which flipped the car over his head. Then Trevor approached the car and jerked Dave out. Right as Dave was about to talk, trevor got whacked to the side by a pummeling force. Titan. "Get up McGrath, theres much more where that came from. You think you can just walk in this town, and do what you please. I will destroy you." Trevor is getting up ready to fight, when he notices dave getting away on foot. Titan jumps on the situation, charging dave with intentions. As much as you hate David already, he has the surge locations. You have to get that from him, then Titan can do what he pleases, for now. Trevor flies through the street, grabs his Katana from his bag, and swings it across Titans left arm, which drops Sheriff Dave and now you have Titans attention.  
>When the mission starts and you are dealt with Titan, The limits are no where, all of Detham is yours for the fight. Titan is of course bigger and stronger than you. Not only that but he heals quickly, so if you are to attack, attack in a strong force so that it takes him longer to heal, and make it a less percent that he can heal. He may call some of his creeps on you, to help him out while he heals, the main way to weaken him is to get rid of those mutants and then charge Titan as hes trying to heal. It puts you in a sequence where Trevor is flying fast around Titan slashing him while the player has to press a small bundle of buttons in a certain amount of time to clear the attack. When you do it for the last time, it goes into a in game cutscene showing trevor fly one last time under Titan as he uppercuts him back, then slices Titan across the chest, which leaves a deep gash. He wholes in pain. Trevor than lands and kicks Titan over. "Damn you and that Sheriff. You are weak, you cant see the truth. There is no way to stop anything that is to come, even if you kill me. You will be consumed. Soon, your power will control you." Trevor cant stand hearing Titan talk. For some reason though, trevor doesnt finish Titan off, he just walks off. "You see, hehe your to WEAK! I kill you McGRATH!" Trevor soon catches up with Dave, who is walking slowly back to his house. Trevor swoops by, grabs him by the shirt, and throws him on a building. "Its been a long night, dont make me mad, or ill find those surges on my own and just kill you right here. Where are they." David responds, "There is one more you havent used already. Its in East the Falls Legend Monument" Right as Trevors about to leave, david finishes. "Cant you see, youre ruining this town for power. Your father would be ashamed." Trevor smirks, and just jumps off the building.<p>

Part 14- War with a Titan (Good Story)  
>Titan yelled as his creeps flew in, terrorizing and killing people, as Titan headed for Dave. Angel swooped in, grabbing an enemy and chunking him into another one."I though you might need some help, was watching the speech from a rooftop and saw this goons sneak in. This must be megan, ive heard so much about you." Trevor shuts him up and says, "I need you and megan to hold back these mutants, i gotta go help dave with Titan." Trevor starts sprinting towards Dave, who is getting in his Hummer. Titan smashes another car beside it, aiming for Daves. Trevor sends a super flame burst on Titan, causing him to fal back. Trevor confronts Dave in his car. "Go, ill trail your car and protect you!" Dave doesnt wait to respond, he hits the pedal.<br>The mission will have you stay close to sheriff Daves car, like rooftops or streets, protecting him from oncoming mutants, and Titan. Everytime Titan gets close enough, the player has to aim very precise and hit the moving target titan with a super burst, which knocks him back and wipes out your energy bar in to your objective, an in game cutscene comes in showing Trevor on a roof, shooting flames at oncoming mutants, when he spots Titan right behind the car. He jumps of the roof, yelling, "Watch out!" He sends himself hurdling into Titan like a rocket, which spins the car out of control, and leaves Trevor to deal with Titan. In this fight, all of Detham is your ring. Titan of course much bigger and stronger than Trevor which has you needing to use your speed, again. By quickly striking him with powers will set him out, since he has short stamina. But he can heal, and when he does, he has his fellow mutants guard him while he does. That is the main point to attack, by getting rid of those mutants and going for Titan. When you do, it has Trevor sprinting towards him in an in game cutscene. Trevor is moving towards Titan, which you have to press a small bundle of buttons to dodge oncoming mutants and Titans blowing arms as you move around him for an opening. When you complete all the bundles of button mashing, trevor will slash Titan all around, then slide backwards and send a flame missile directly in titans face. After doing this enough times titan will wear down, and then just slam down. Then a cutscene comes in showing Trevor charging Titan for the last time. Right as hes near Titan, he sends himself in the air with a flame burst over Titan, where he slashes him on the chest on his way down. Titan howls in pain. "Ive got to give it to you McGrath, your pretty strong, but nothing to my true power. Just wait, youll get yours. You and that damn David will. You cant just call yourself a hero and be has consequences, and youll find out soon that there not good ones. There is always a price, and i know, i KNOW, if you follow this path, you wont like what you find." Trevor just says this, "If i killed you, it wouldnt make me any better than you. But if it comes to it, i will finish you off." Then Trevor Burst himself off the ground and makes his way back to Dave. Dave is still at the Hummer crash spot. "Is Titan dead?" david asks. "No," trevor says, "But ill get him later." "Why you let him leave, i dont truly understand, but i believe i can trust what you do. First things first, i know what your at Detham for after you nearly destroyed my yard and house. Your here for the power surges, but more importantly, the Ultima piece. Well i can help with both. Though when it comes down to the ultima piece, youll have to deal with The silverback leader. But anyways, i think theres one more power surge you havent hit up, its in East Detham. Under the Falls Legend Monument. Id get Angel to go with you, that place is a very dark place." As Trevor is about to leave, David says, "Im glad your helping, your father would be proud."

Part 15- Never Gets old (Main Story)  
>Trevor had ended up in East Detham, which was very different from Detham itself. To get there, you have to cross a bridge, and you instantly saw the darkness in the city. The city itself is portrayed like Gotham city, mostly run down with criminals and drugs, with some high parts of the part of town is usually very dark, even at daytime, and usually stormy .Most people dont go into East Detham after the breakout of the Detham Institute for the Criminally insane. Now the main inhabitants that lurk there are the lunatics, who hide in shadows and sneak up on you, or go crazy and suicide attempt to blow Trevor up. As Trevor enters, looking for the Falls Legend Monument, which, of course, is in the garden of the insane asylum. These lunatics no nothing about super humans with powers, all they know is you arent one of them.<br>The mission starts as you cross the bridge, and even though the city is on a hill, you can see the Falls Legend Monument from down there, because its very tall. Zeke calls you as your on your way, "Dude! ALL OF detham is being over run by these Mutants, looking for you and Sheriff Dave. Where are you man, we could use some fire power." Trevor replies," East Detham, hitting up another power surge. This place is quiet, i dont like it. Care to give me background on this place." At this time, Trevor knows nothing about the asylum, just that its stormy. "Get the hell out of there man! That place is full of insane people, with no law, nothing, just cold blooded killers. The streets are empty always, the stores are never open, the place is a ghost town besides the criminals that broke out of the Detham Institute for the Criminally Insane. The cops couldnt contain all, so they just left but put an electric fence around the city walls. Its a one way gate, people can go in, but not out. I dont know how you plan on getting out of there, but i got my own problems, see ya." Zeke hangs up, which leaves the player to get to the Monument and find the underground entrance. You have to go through town to get there, which is lurking with crazies. Most just laugh crazy as they charge, or make weird whispers as they near you, which can make for a frightening experience. But the main stronghold for the crazies is the prison, the way your heading. That place will be light with a bonfire where they have battles or duels, with hundreds of criminals crowded around, so if you disrupt them, your gonna have to be REAL ready.  
>When you reach the Monument, Trevor looks at the silver monument, of some man with some ball in his hand, which was made of white marble, mixed with chunks of gold. Trevor crouched down, and saw a circle emblem at the mount of the monument surrounded by tribal markings. Trevor pressed it it, and the emblem split in half as that side of the mount split apart, leading to a secret entrance. Trevor crawled in and saw nothing. He drew a small flame from his hand and let it drop. He saw an end to the long drop. The Trevor jumped down, but stopped himself with a flame burst to the ground to stop him. He saw the Power surge, which was just a long pole going down that inside was swarming with electricity and sparks. Trevor grabbed the pole, but nothing happened. He cursed in his breath as he stood there, not knowing what to do. He got mad and shot a flame at it, which caused it to break the glass pole to pieces. Trevor didnt see the switch in the corner that released the power surge orb, but it dropped. He turned around and picked the golden sphere up. It erupted in his hand, and suddenly he felt drained, but then a sound wave hit the ground when a power wave went through trevor.<br>A Power flashed through his mind. Combustion- Trevor raises his hands up, where from there, flame bolts shoot out his hand and hit the ground. Like the lightning storm, you control it with the dual shock controller. The power is mainly Flame bolts, but 20% more bolts that fall down than the lightning storm. When he does this power, flame sound waves blow out from Trevors body, and flame travels up from his body to his raised arms."Just keeps getting better." Trevor doesnt know of his surprises when he returns to Detham.

Part 16-Ultima Piece in Sights(Main story)  
>As Trevor(well the player) is returning to Main Detham, he has no idea whats going on there. A civil war broke out again between the Silver Backs and the Mutants, over the Ultima pieces location. Titan wants it so he can finally kill you. The silver Backs want it for a top secret project. Zeke informs this to Trevor on his talkie on his pack. "This might be your last chance to get your hands on it, cause if you dont, its game over man." Trevor responds, "Im on my way."<br>When you decide to get to the mission starting point, your on Zekes apartment roof with Megan and Zeke. Your onlooking a total war. "This town is falling apart, its gonna be hard for that David to rebuild it, especially since your here Trevor." Zeke says, but corrects himself as Trevor gives him an evil glance. "Well i mean, you need that ultima piece, so does everybody else. That power thing has gotta be something. Lets just hope Mason doesnt get there to. But hoping isnt true, in fact he was planning the same thing with Zak  
>"Im guessing Trevors gonna be there, maybe with his little but busting gang with him. Dont know..." Mason interrupts Zak."The cards are in our favor, we are much stronger than those conduits, its the mutant titan im worried about. Titan gets stronger off hatred, and my guess is he doesnt like this sticky situation. Plus hes probably angered at the point that Trevor surpassed him." Zak then says, "Well whatever the cause, im going with you, help you sweep out the place, maybe hold off the conduits that are there."<br>"Sure, ill let you have a crack at Trevor." Mason says.  
>Back with Trevor, he notices Leo making his way towards the roof, after bombarding the local police department. "Hey, seems that Ultima thingy is being held up in the Silver Back underground headquarters, right below Dethams sewer system. Thats also where their boss lurks.I know nothing bout that man besides he has powers, hes gotta to have a force stronger than most of the the silverbacks are moving to there head office, well the rooftop of South Detham edifice. An old conference building, pretty tall rectangular building. Now the only way to get to it as it arrives on the roof without being killed, is to destroy it. Of course your then gonna have to look in the rubble for the Ultima piece, but it will be worth it.(It does not tell you that many innocent people will die from the falling debris)<br>As that is done, Angel that confronts you as you were about to make the move. "You honestly think thatll work? Even if it does, thats not right. Think of all the people who will be killed from that falling building. Why dont you just take the underground shortcut, maybe even run into the Ultima piece under there. It will keep the heat off this people, though their might be a lot of silverbacks down there, nothing you cant handle eh."  
>Trevor is handled to choose one of these chooses, does he want to bring down destruction to easily put out the flames, or make sure the People of Detham dont get in the way.<p>

Leos choice-Trevor looks at leo says, "Im with you, we cant waste time, if i lose that thing again, itll be to late." Angel looks confused, puts his head down in disgrace, and jumps off the roof. "Well, whatever, im with ya." says zeke. "Your right Trevor, it may not be so smart to kill the innocent, but we cant let that thing slip from our grasp again" megan agrees. So you all head out, sticking to the roofs(megan uses her telekinesis to move zeke across) The objective is kinda like a demolition mission. Trevor and Leo will be the front gun, taking down anyone who crosses there way of the South Detham edifice. Megan is the raider, she gets zeke and herself behind enemy lines to flank them. Some silverbacks will be camping within a building for defense lines of the edifice. Trevor must take down those buildings to move foward.  
>Eventually, all of you will reach The edifice. "One tall complex, gonna be hard to take down." Zeke says. "Nonsense mortal," Leo says, "I will eridicate the main pillars, trevor will use his flames to burn the debree, and the thing will crumble. Then meg here can use her power to bring the ultima piece to us." Leo then smiled as his eyes turned a nasty green, and the green swirled. He crouched and put his hands out ashis whole body gave out a gamma wave. Then Trevor swarms the skyscraper with a super flame missile. The edifice is torn to pieces as chunks of it land everywhere, including 2 feet away from you. As it is done crumbling, the smoke consumes the whole place, and then, trevor senses something. Something not right. Then leo was ziplined 20 feet, bouncing off the ground. Trevor had just enough time to dodge as this beast of a man attacked. "You did this? Youve gone to far."<br>Out from the smoke arose a 7 foot man, who looked to weigh 500 pounds. His body was a ashy gray and blake mix. Where his right hand should have been was a surgically implanted supernatural looking machine gun. The ammo was fluid from his blood, and the rounds were explosive. Where his left hands should have been was a Very Large Sickle. Very large. "You dare challenge "The Cosmic Silver"? i am unstoppable, and your little boy band wont stop me or my crushing force. I know what your after, and its mine." Trevor got up and told Megan to get Zeke and go get the Ultima piece. Leo was back, and pretty [Censored]ed. "Alright, isee how this warped ugly skull wants to play, you ready McGrath?" Then as you and Leo prepare, The Cosmic Silver hits the ground with his sickle and shoots the remaining buildings around you down, trapping both of you in a rubble dome with a freak.  
>The Cosmic Silver will require you to use teamwork with Leo. The main way to weaken him is to hit his shiny sticking out spine on his back, but his defense is strong with that sickle. Leo will try to keep his right hand(gun) busy by moving around fast. Then Trevor will have to move fast and get close to attack. You will have to dodge incoming sickle swings by evading. Then Leo will swoop at Cosmic and use his radioactive manipulation to try to control Cosmic, which will stop him, having you go attack his spine. Every time Cosmic will get faster and it will switch, having trevor distractCosmic while leo moves through the ground and goes for the kill.<br>As you defeat him, in will go in slo mo as Trevor runs up to the cosmic silver. He then jumps from behind cosmic, thrusting his sword into his spine, then landing and uppercutting him backwards, which digs the sword deeper. Cosmic yells in agony and pain, but also in rage. Leo stomps on his stomach to shut him up. Megan flies over the barrier with Zeke, and the ultima piece. Trevor has a smirk, but is put away quickly by the fast arrival of Mason. He warps his hand to swat Megan and goes for the Ultima Piece. Trevor goes for it to. You both grab it and pull. Then the Ultima piece is ripped in half, giving power to both of them. They are both blown back. Trevor can feel the power, but only half. His power guage is increased,he goes full bad karma, and gains a new power. Inferno- Trevor floats barley off the ground as he puts his hands out to his sides and legs spread just a little as he unleashes a massive swirling flame that will burn anything in the radius. This power will take the place of Campfire.  
>Him and mason get up with their allies beside them. With Mason is Zak... and with Trevor is Megan and Leo. Zeke is sitting this one out as a "mortal". "Whoa baby, what a rush! I would kill you now Trevor since you still dont stand a chance. You half ruined my plan, and killing you now would destroy it. Besides some other people want your head on a platter anyways, Titan,the Sherriff, and now Cosmic, who is now gone," Where he was lying was Trevors sword and a smear of blood. "And lets not forget myself, Zak, and Alex. Oh yes you have much to deal with in so little time. Whats funny about it all is that you seem to becoming what you are trying to destroy. Pick a side boy, its not to late." With that him and Zak left.<p>

Part 16-Ultima piece in Sights- Angels choice  
>Trevor looks at Angel, and says "Alright, im with you. Innocent lives shouldnt be harmed from our doing." Leo just flies away in anger. "Alright! Ok lets go through the plan again. Myself, you, Megan, and Zeke will travel under the Sewers until we arrive under the edifice. The sewer is pretty wide, and lots of Silverbacks will be escorting and defending the Ultima piece until it reaches their boss. We will infiltrate and sabotage this plan, and then confront the Ultima Piece and Bingo!" Angel says.<br>Trevor is lead to the nearest sewer entrance. Angel and Megan with Zeke will help Trevor run through the sewers, destroying the silverbacks. At some point, the backs will have put a barrier that will require Angel to break by multiple hits on it. Trevor and Megan will have to protect him while he does. Also, some mutants may break through the sewers and attack.  
>Eventually All of you will arrive under the South Detham Edifice. "Ok, 3,2,1 GO!" Trevor yells as they burst out right through the main office. From there, You will have to make your way up the building to the roof, where the Ultima piece is being its a tall building, Trevor and his allies will burst up a few floors after a while.<br>When you make it to the top, the ultima piece is in a suitcase, being handed over to The SilverBack's leader. A very tall and Brute man, who looked to weigh 500 pounds. His skin was an ashy gray, and where his right arm shouldve been was a surgically implanted supernatural looking machine gun. On his left arm was a very large Sickle. He noticed you all and dropped the suitcase of his sickle behind him. "You dare come here, coming for my treasure. No YOU CANT HAVE IT!You dare challenge me, the leader of the backs?I am the Cosmic Silver Back!" His roar lets out a super sonic boom that knocks Zeke off the roof. You cant faintly hear him yell as Meg jumps off to save him. "Trevor, ill try to match his strength and maybe rip his gun off. Stick to the air. You see his spine, how its glowing, i think thats his weak point. Try to glide in the air as long as you can and get him to shoot at you. Ill deal with the Sickle and then grapple him so you can attack his back. Got it?" "Ya, got it." Trevor says as Cosmic attacks.  
>You(trevor) have to stay off the ground as much as possible, and dodge his explosive rounds from his Gatling gun. Eventually you will see Angel run in and grab Silvers arms, leaving him wide open. Then, for that short time, you must go crazy on his spine and attack it. Each time you injure him, he will get gradually bigger and darker. With that, Angel will have less strength to hold him.<br>When you finally defeat Cosmic, Trevor starts gliding super fast at The Cosmic SilverBack as Angel attempts to tackle him. Angel is pushed back, but Trevor dropkicks Cosmic in the face and then frontflips over him. Trevor then stabs him in the spine with his Katana. Cosmic roars in defeat as he lays in a pool of blood. As Trevor helps Angel up,Megan returns with Zeke. "What we miss?" she ask in sarcasm as she sees the cosmic silverback down. Trevor walks toward the suitcase and opens it. As he goes to grab the Ultima piece, he is knocked back from a warped twisted hand. Mason smirks as he brings his warped hand back to his body. Trevor and Mason sprint for the Ultima Piece. They both grasp it, pulling just as hard as the other. "You dont deserve this." Trevor says as he struggles to stay a foot. Then, the Ultima piece breaks in half. Mason and Trevor are blown back, and both consumed in becomes full good karma, & In that split second, Trevor has a view of his new power. Inferno- Trevor barely levitates off the ground, maybe three feet, and his arms out to his sides and his legs a little apart as he lets out a raging spherical flame that burns anything in its path.(The spherical flame will not be 1 large flame, but many flames not connected taking the form of a sphere)It also upgrades your energy guage a somewhat large ,Trevor can now run faster, along with dodging."What a Rush!" Mason says as he gets up. "Well McGrath, what are you going to do now?" Trevor gets up with Angel, Megan, and Zeke by his side. Mason is just with Zak. "It seems you still arent strong enough for me, plus you have more enemies than allies. Lets see, theirs me, Zak,Titan,Alex, and now Cosmic," Trevor looks at where the Cosmic Silverback was, but there was only his sword and a blood pile. "I would kill you now, but that would ruin my plan, but if maybe all your newly found enemies will get rid of you themselves. Not to late McGrath, you can still save the ones you love." With that,Mason and Zak left.

Part 17-At the Titans Heart  
>Trevor returns to Zekes roof with Megan. They all sleep. The game comes back to Trevor waking up in the middle of the night, awoke from the howl of his fathers death as he died in his nightmare. He looked over and Megan was still asleep. Zeke was watching T.V. "Hey, im going out. Gotta get some things done." Trevor tells Zeke. "Alright. You know what bugs the crap out of me though? That Mason dude. If it werent for him, youd be even more powerful." "Ya well, i gotta get some other annoying things done before i take him on. This crap is coming to an end." Trevor leaves with that last sentence.<br>To start the mission, Trevor must go to a certain location... the mutant hideout. Its in Main Detham, a small part of town, the dump. The flames and smoke arose from the place with their victory over the SilverBacks yesterday. Trevor was high above the ceremony, which was taking place in the center of the dump, where car piles made a dome looking structure, with a chain linked cage under and over the dome holding it together, though you could still see through at some parts. In a bone structured chair sat Titan, onlooking the ceremony in approval, but also in deep thought. Then a comic cutscene comes in.  
>The cutscene shows trevor on a car tower onlooking Titan, who looked different from was wearing a weird skull armor and helmet, while his chest and his scar still showed. His eyes were completely black. Trevor started to talk. "Titan was strong before, but now i not so sure to take him anger mustve pushed him beyond im not about to just leave. Mason said it himself, ive got to many rivals, time to take one out,now." as he said this, his body moved in the cutscene from the car tower through a hole in the dome. The mutants stopped and growled as they on looked Trevor. Titan arose, smashing a few mutants out of his way. Then it went back to the game.<br>It showed Titan get up, smashing a fellow mutant. "You are a fool to come here. You are outnumbered, outmatched. You cannot beat me now anyways, my power is almost uncontrollable." Titan then starts the fight by throwing a mutant at you yelling,"ATTACK" With that, 5 mutants come at then sits back down in his chair roaring for your defeat. Every now and then he will throw something at you, like a rock or another mutant. When you have defeated the mutants, Titan will rise and slowly come near you with his skull sword(the reaper) which looks like a scythe. As he attacks, he will slice the ground. After three swings with missing, he will get enraged and attack with brutal force and smash the ground. He will attack so hard it will drain his enegy for a minute. After you dodge the swift attack, you must hit at him. But it will do nothing. When he gets up, he will smash you back, go sit down and send more mutants. This will happen four times. But every time you hit him, he just gets angrier.  
>After the fourth time, he will roar and smash his chair and throw every bit at you fast, which will require your new fast a in game cutscene will come in showing him tackle you, trying to grab your head. You will have to do that press X and move analog thing to get your hand on his head. When you do, you will drain him a little, which will leave him ope for an this, his power out powers anything as he blows you back. A very dark Aura surrounds him. Trevor knows he stands no match, so he looks around and notices the main support car beams holding the dome. If he can get Titan to destroy all those 5 beams, the thing will crumble on top. With that your new objective is to get Titan near the beams and dodge at the last second so he destroys it. Every time he does, more mutants will come in to aid him. Only two though, but conduit mutants. A tricky and precise mission.<br>When he destroys the final support beam, Trevor flies through the gap as the thing crumbles on Titan and his remaining mutants. Trevor onlooks the disaster, and then notices Titan crawling out. His power was now gone, but not his anger. Trevor kicked him down. "You honestly think that you could've beat me with anger? Now look, your home is wasted, and your fellow mutants numbers have dropped, along with their precious king." Titan looked up with blood dripping through his mouth. "You are nothing. They will replace me, and will we regain our place, and soon Detham will be ours. Killing me will only anger all of them, which will strengthen them. You are all out of hope." Titan remarks, slowly dying. "This time, you die." Trevor says. He squats down, and quietly bio leeches Titans heart. "And who said Titans cant fall."

Part 18-New sheriff in town (bad story)  
>After Trevor had taken out Titan, the mutants had gone berserk instantly. They ran into town and destroyed anything. The police tried to control them, but everything had gone out of control. And Trevor wasnt done, hell he wanted them to destroy this town. He was going for Sheriff David. As Trevor is making his way towards Sheriff Davids office, he can see the destruction. Cops dead everywhere as mutants wrecked cars and demolished streets and stores. Trevor walked in on Sheriff David giving orders. "Get division 8 out here now! We need them to help divide the mutants. I know i know, get swat out there to," he notices Trevor and gives his final order, "Ill have to call you back." Trevor slowly walks toward his desk. "Its to late to turn this around. You tried to save this town to late. Now, its mine." trevor growls at David. Trevor grabs David by the neck and starts to choke him to death. Just then, the Swat platoon barged in for orders. They saw Trevor and fired. He burst through the roof. He wasnt about to let David be saved. He heard Sheriff David say, "All swat squads, kill Trevor McGrath.<br>The mission is kind of like an assault. David is trying to escape to backup in a swat van. Trevor must take out fellow swat vans and swat forces to get to the van. He may also run into 1 or 2 mutant conduits. Trevor wont stick to the high grounds though, more like the shadows or a full force assault.  
>When Trevor gets to the van, he breaks the windshield and throws out the driver, while blowing up the engine. An explosion rips the van in the air. About 2o feet up, Sheriff David jumps out. But somebody catches him. Angel. "I wont let you do this Trevor. Youve gone to far. I have to stop you." He hands over Sheriff David to another swat van, which leaves. "Oh your dead Angel." Instantly Trevor is on him, attacking and brutally punching and shooting him. Angel jumps back with smoke bellowing from him from the flames Trevor sent him. Then the fight starts.<br>Trevor and Angel are on a four way intersection, with flames in the distance. The stores around them are crumbling or destroyed. Angel is very fast and strong, having you(trevor) stay on your feet. He will chase you up a building and on the roof, while up their, whoever gets the first hit near the edge gets a special onslaught. If Trevor does, he kicks Angel directly in the chest, pushing him into the air, then trevor flips himself and soars with super speeds at angel, grabbing him. Trevor then leads him straight towards the ground and drops him, leaving a huge crater. From there, the fight continues on the ground, with you dodging his moves and attacking when the coast is clear. At the end of the fight when you have one, Trevor is cornered by Angel and a gas station, but he knows what hes is obviously stronger and faster than trevor, because of the bruises and blood dripping from taunts angel to attack, saying, "Your brother was right, you are weak." Angel is angered, but controls it and charges at super speeds, but hes nut dumb. Right as you dodge he stops. But Trevor is Brutal. He slides on the ground and kicks angels feet from under him, making angel seem to be being dragged in to gas station. Trevor quickly slides up and blast the gas station with a fire burst. Angel is consumed in top of the station comes crumbling on Angels legs, leaving him trapped. Trevor brings up a very evil smirk as he leaves while Angel is burned alive. "You dont understand Trevor, what it means to wield powers. It is to protect, to save these people from the threats that surround it, even if it means giving your life to try. Seems i have failed, but even you have your limits. Just remember your father." As Angel says that, Trevor is enraged and sets out an Inferno. "Never mention my father." he says, limping away from the battle. Limping to go kill David.

Part 18-New Sheriff in town (good story)  
>Trevor sees the anger in the mutants as he kills Titan, and they all leave to Detham in rage, to destroy it. Trevor knows he has to get to Sheriff David to prepare Detham. The player(trevor) is forced to get to Sheriff Davids office quickly, while having to deal with 1 or 2 conduits along the way.<br>When you arrive, you notice David is giving orders to a swat squad. "Oh thank god your here Trevor, we need your help. I have some swat vans going to help out the cops defend Detham. Im going to get Angel. And im gonna need your help." Trevor responds, "Ok, whatever you need, these people need to be saved. I feel responsible for all of this for killing Titan." David looks at you in surprise, but then tells you the plan. Ill need you to defend my swat car as me make it to the rendezvous. We will need you to protect us from the mutants that will most likely try to stop us. If you need energy, ill drive by a hot heat source."  
>So the mission is this. Your on top of Davids Swat van, protecting it from assaulting mutants that may jump onto the van with you, or attack from the roofs, or from the streets. If you run out of energy, David will drive by the nearest hot heat source that you can drain. When you get to the position, as David is stopping the van, you notice an acid burst come from under the van you jump off and grab David out of it as it gets launched into the air and explodes. It wasnt Angel, but Leo. He wanted Detham to fall, to become corrupt, so that he might gain control of it. Sheriff David was injured from the explosion. Then Angel appeared. "Ill take care of Leo, you get Sheriff David out of here." Trevor tells Angel. Leo frowned in disgust of his brother. "Ok McGrath, you wanna play. You do know that i am boundless in a city like this. You have to "protect the innocent.I may do what i please!With the mutants without a leader, and when i kill the mayor, i will take both places and Destroy Detham!" he says, destroying a nearby gas station, killing a few people.<br>The fight is more tactic than combat. You must get the attention of Leo to you instead of the few people roaming the city at night. When you do, then you guys will lock in sword to gun combat. Leo carries around two M9s that he channels his power to the bullets, eradicating bullets. He shoots fast, which will have you either dodging super fast or, trying to swing at the right moment to deflect to bullet to him. Once it does, it will knock him down so you can go slash him up. This will happen a few times, along with power attacks to stop him from hurting civillians, and a few mutants may join the fight on Leos side.  
>When Trevor finally finishes Leo, Leo is mad and gets up and puts on his trigger finger, shooting both his pistols at 1000 rounds per minute. Trevor swings out his sword and deflects most of them, but dodges others. He then slices one gun in half and kicks the other out of Leo hand, then sends an overload burst of flame directly on his chest. Leo falls to the ground with green blood dripping out of his scratches and wounds. "Ive had enough, time to end this." He says, starting to float, he yells, "My strongest power. What mad me is me! Nuclear Bomb." Leo plans to blow himself up to completely wipe Detham off the face of the Earth. You(trevor) are forced to do random button mashing to dodge oncoming objects being sucked in to leo from the force of his power. Then you catch a ride on a car being sucked in and jump off sucking the energy from the car and hitting Leo with it directly in the face, and with your right hand, stabbing him in the heart with your sword. Leo falls back with a frightened and surprised face. "Why McGrath? With me, we could've ruled all the eye could see. I could've given you unstoppable power." Trevor just turns away in d disappointment. "Mason will destroy you, as if he hasn't already. Without more power, he will slowly kill you inside, and then either kill you, or turn you into what you fight." Trevor just turns around and says, "Rest in Peace."<p>

Part 19-Coming to an End (Bad story)  
>Trevor heads for the hospital where Sheriff David is being held. There are many police out, and after fighting Angel, he is drained of energy, and is injured. He will have to take the stealth approach. You spot Davids room from the window. Time to end this.<br>Your objective is to take out the guards surrounding the entrance, and shut out the lights off the hospital. Once you do, on your mini map will show the location of david. Stick to the shadows, avoiding the cops with flashlights and take them out. Occasionally in the background will be howls of mutants or screams of civilians. You have to go up three floors and down the main hall way to get to david, ducking in rooms to avoid spotlights. David is moaning in pain as Trevor enters the room. "Damn, gotta admit Trevor, your good, getting rid of my guards, launching my car... killing Angel. Curse you!This town wouldnt be going to hell if you wouldnt have ever showed up." "You remind me of my sister, undoing everything i sought to do, and then whining to me when i defeated her." Trevor says back. "You havent beat me. The likes of you could never beat me." Trevor just smirks and replies, "Says the white knight on a crutch."  
>Then Trevor was on him, fingers gripping on to Davids heart and head. Trevor sucked the life out of him. He had killed Dethams last hero. Now it was going to hell. Now it was coming to an end.<br>Mason kept tossing up a rock in and out of his hand as he for Alex. Zak was by his side. "So, how much stronger do you feel after gaining that Ultima piece?" Mason looked at him and said, "Almost three times as its worse for Trevor, his whole goal was that thing, his only way to beat me. But not only that, but ripping it in half doesnt help our..." He stops as Alex appears. "What is it?" alex says in his very gruff low dark voice. His eyes were redder and darker than ever. His hoodie and pants were now a complete solid black. His hair turned from a white to a gray. "Its Trevor. I think you know what to do Alex. Let me deal with the hero west, we have to deal with Trevor now, and he doesnt know of the power you posses." Mason says to him. "Well, im sensing an uprising in your power. Why cant you and Zak handle it?" "As you wish Alex, but where is..." Alex stops mason there. "I have slowed down time to come here to not lose a second. He is still searching, or rather frozen in time. I must get back.I will be back in two days to handle McGrath if you havent already." Then a dark hole swallowed his body, teleporting him back west, and continuing time.

Part 19-Coming to an End (good story)  
>Trevor went to the hospital where David was being patched up. "I took care of Leo." Trevor says, limping in. He saw Angel, and David with a cast on his left arm. He had been handicapped by the blast to. The radiation had eating his lower body nerve system. Trevor put his hand on Davids shoulder. "This town needs you david. It needs its Sheriff. Its defender of darkness." He just looked up at Trevor very weakly. "That... is... you..." he could barley get the words out. A cop came rushing in. "The mutants are attacking the Hospital! Trevor, Angel we need your help."<br>The mission is a defense mission. Stay at the windows and kill the incoming mutants. If any get in, you defend the patients and David. If fires erupt in the hospital, you must go absorb it to put it out. Youll need it after the fight with Leo you start out drained. Angel and the fellow cops will help you. There will be at least 55 mutants.  
>When you finish, you go back into Davids room. He is smiling, but barely breathing. "We got it." angel says, smirking at says,"This isnt over, now comes the silverbacks. They have to end. Im going for there leader is coming to an end."<br>Mason kept tossing up a rock in and out of his hand as he for Alex. Zak was by his side. "So, how much stronger do you feel after gaining that Ultima piece?" Mason looked at him and said, "Almost three times as its worse for Trevor, his whole goal was that thing, his only way to beat me. But not only that, but ripping it in half doesnt help our..." He stops as Alex appears. "What is it?" alex says in his very gruff low dark voice. His eyes were redder and darker than ever. His hoodie and pants were now a complete solid black. His hair turned from a white to a gray. "Its Trevor. I think you know what to do Alex. Let me deal with the hero west, we have to deal with Trevor now, and he doesnt know of the power you posses." Mason says to him. "Well, im sensing an uprising in your power. Why cant you and Zak handle it?" "As you wish Alex, but where is..." Alex stops mason there. "I have slowed down time to come here to not lose a second. He is still searching, or rather frozen in time. I must get back.I will be back in two days to handle McGrath if you havent already." Then a dark hole swallowed his body, teleporting him back west, and continuing time.

Part 20-Detham to fall (Bad Story)  
>Trevor left from the ruins of the hospital, and went to get little sleep. He would need it for the final Detham to ruins. But one more threat remained in his way. Cosmic silver.<br>Trevor awoke to screams in the street and the news report of the Death of Sheriff David, who had died by the Menace, Trevor McGrath, along with our hero Angel. Dethams sole remaining heroes had fallen with the city they tried to protect." And Trevor couldnt have been happier about it. "I dont see where this is going, or what your plan is, but i just hope this all turns out ok." Zeke says after the news report had gone into commercials. "It will, soon Detham will be all ours." Trevor replies. He went outside, to where Leo was waiting. "You did the right thing. Now their is one more rock that needs to be turned. The silverbacks. Plus their overweight boss of theirs." Trevor nodded, and came up with a plan. He was going to draw Cosmics attention into town, so Trevor can finish him. Cosmic wouldnt dare step up to Trevor now, knowing he would be defeated. But if he noticed his men going in to town, and not returning, he would have to come. Trevor still knew the mutants were out their, but as he started to go for the plan, he noticed some didnt attack him. They took him in as there new leader for killing Titan. Now his plan would work perfectly.  
>The mission is to go around, killing as much Silverbacks, and at some point, civillians, to draw the remaining cops from their holes. Some mutants will not attack you, but will attack the silverbacks and the cops. Leo will be helping to. Eventually as you draw Cosmic out, a graphic cutscene comes in. Trevor is killing his last silverback as behind him, cops are destroyed by the mutants. Leo stands by your side, onlooking the disaster taking place, pleased of your work. A yell, and lots of gunfire let out as Cosmic jumps down from a roof, only 3 feet away from you and Leo, within reach of his sickle. As he sings, Trevor does a swift backflip and dodges as Leo slides under it. Then the cutscene ends, coming back to the player in mid air doing a backflip.<br>Just like last time, you and leo have to work together to take him out. Though after draining the Ultima piece, it is much easier. This time, Cosmic doesnt seem to move as fast, though you dont aim as his spine when hes down, but his heart that was now glowing. But as your fighting him, by the music, you can tell somethings not right. No matter how hard and brutal and lasting your attacks are, Cosmic just gets up.  
>Eventually, an in game cut scene comes showing from Trevors eyes, Cosmic getting up after Leo and him both sent a power beam from both sides on him. His skin was burnt, but he slowly seemed to be regaining himself. Trevor has had enough, and sprints faster than ever toward Cosmic, then he starts to quickly slash Cosmic, everywhere at once it seemed, with his sword. Cosmic couldnt keep up, but didnt seem to be taking much damage from it, and Trevor noticed. Trevor then jumped in the air, doing a spin 360 over Cosmic, and yanked off Cosmic's sickle. He howled in pain as Trevor threw it to the side. Then the fight starts again.<br>Cosmic now had a weakness, his left side, where only a stump remained as his arm. You and Leo could use your powers together to attack, or go double trouble and both attack at once. Either way, when Cosmics health bar at the bottom gets to almost nothing, another in game cutscene comes up, showing Leo shooting at Cosmic with his dual M9s and corrosive rounds. Cosmic gets mad and sprays his gun everywhere. Trevor sees his chance, and slides right under Cosmic"s right arm, keeping his sword up, slicing off the gun. Cosmic didnt even yell in pain, just fell to the ground. He was done. He didnt say a word as he fell to his knees. Trevor moved towards him with his black bladed and yellow tip sword in hand down. He onlloked Cosmic crumble to his stumps of an arm as he could no longer go on. Trevor lifted up Cosmics upper body, holding him by his right shoulder, and with his other hand, sent his sword straight through the mans heart. He fell to the ground, nothing more than half a "back". Trevor barely broke a sweat, and for some reason, felt renewed. Leo was tired, but not down. AS the began to walk away, Trevor knew something wasnt right. He sensed something. And then it was to late. As Leo spoke his last word."Now this town is ours..." a long formed black scythe cut him square. He fell to the ground, dead. Trevor looked behind him, and noticed Mason. He was with someone, but Trevor didnt notice him before. He was wearing a black hoodie and pants. His eyes were almost black, but just a touch of red. His hair a gray. Alex.

Part 20- Detham to Rise (Good story)  
>Trevor left the hospital, along with David and Angel, to get the well deserved sleep he earned. He awoke to cheers in the crowd as the mutants had left back to their slums in the dump after last night. He got up, and saw a nes report that Zeke was watching. "Detham has broke away from the dangers that surround it. All thanks to Sheriff David, Angel, and our beloved Trevor McGrath." Zeke started to talk as it went to commercials. "Good work brother. You know, you remind me of your father." Trevor smiled for a second, bu then remembered his fathers death. For a wrong cause. He had to end this. He walked outside with his final goal to save Detham at hand. The Cosmic Silverback. Angel jumped off the roof and landed in front of you. "You did good work back at the hospital last night. Leo had to be stopped, and i understand. But now, the silverbacks tip the balance back to corruption. They dont like this "Detham revival" and their in main square, trying to re establish the fear in citizens. Its working some what, but some rebels have their guns ready, along with the cops. They agreed on helping us take down the silverbacks, but im sure Cosmic will be here soon, not knowing youll be there to. Were going to free the prisoners that the silverbacks took." he says. "Got it, and with that, Cosmic is sure to come running eh." Trevor says as you take off.<br>Now when you notice the cages full of civilians being humiliated and beating to scare others, your objective is to take down all of the silverbacks guarding 1 cage at a time, which the cages are separated, to keep the people from being shot. There are 4 cages. 3 silverbacks at each one. Angel and the cops will help you, while the people will distract the others with riots and protest.  
>Once you complete the mission, you and Angel turn to see Cosmic booming down the street, wrecking cars and trucking people out of his way."Everybody get out of here, me and Angel will deal with him!" Trevor yells to clear the streets. Cosmic looks surprised when he sees you, but then is angrier and attacks.<br>The way to take him down is the same as before, wait for Angel to grapple him and attack. Though his spine is no longer his weakness, it is his heart, and there is no way you can get the hit without getting Angel as well, so you just try to weaken him. It doesn't go as planned, because it seems Cosmic is not being injured over time. Eventually, when his health should be gone,an in game cutscene shows Trevor is enraged and sprints toward Cosmic. Angel is thrown back from his grapple and pummeled to the ground. Trevor barely dodges Cosmic's swing with the sickle as he brings his body back, and throws his shuriken. It hits right where Cosmic's gun was implanted, chopping it off. This angers Cosmic as he goes berserk with his sickle. From there on, you and Angel have to stay back, and use precise range attacks to slow down Cosmic. After a while he will charge with super speed, having you either dodge at the right moment to get in a combo with your katana, or be blown back. This will go on, until his health is at half. Then, another in game cutscene comes in, showing Trevor and Angel side by side. Cosmic is 15 feet away from then, but quickly zeros on them, charging at unrelenting force. Angel meets the speed with his strength, charging back. They both slam into each other, both falling back. Trevor sees his only chance, and burst through the air with a quick flame jolt out of his hands, meeting Cosmic in the air. Trevor gets above Cosmic and kicks him with both feet square in the chest to knock him down. From There, Trevor drops to the ground, and with his white bladed and blue tip sword, he sears it through Cosmic's heart. His body was then motionless as Trevor walked away. "Good job my friend, we have saved Detham..." He didnt get to finish as a warped twisted black whip tentacle severed straight through Angels heart, killing him. Trevor was to enraged to speak. He turned and saw Mason, along with a man he had never seen before. He was wearing the darkest black hoodie and pants he had ever seen. The mans eyes were almost black, with very little red in them. His hair was gray and rugged and long. His hands seemed to be holding black holes. Alex.

The End (bad Ending)  
>Trevor instantly enraged at the sight of Mason, and Leos still body, and now, this new conduit. He had had enough, but even him knew that he couldnt take both of them alone."Well well, so this is McGrath? You have some power boy. Even though that may be true, you are no match. Mason, leave." Mason looked just as shocked as Trevor. "I dont need you here, you think i dont know of you plan, to pick me off after the battle while im weak and finish me. I will deal with you later, but for now, go help Zak and Talon hold off the threat back west. Trevor is mine." Mason looked angered, but was gone in an instance.<br>"Well McGrath, i should at least introduce myself. Alex. No last name, sorry. In case you were wondering..." he then teleported to the side of Trevor and swatted him like a bug to the side. Trevor was now filled with hatred. Two seconds with Alex and he was ready to incinerate he couldnt stand. It felt like the earth was grasping him and pulling him to the core. "I posses the power of the universe. Gravity,Time, and Space. With that, i am unstoppable." Trevor couldnt stand another word and used all his might to break free.  
>The fight starts on the street that Leo way waste. Alex is almost untouchable, slowing you down as you try to me-lee or teleporting as you attempt to get him with an attack. He will use his gravity and space powers to launch objects at you, and sometimes, charge at super speed with his grim dual sword(double bladed sword that the blades curved) But there is an opening in all this. Five seconds. Once he does a big attack, he will have to rest in that type of power for five seconds. So if he slows you down big time, he will have to wait to do another big time attack. Same with Space and gravity. When he gets you with a mega gravity attack, whether it be holding you down on the ground super hard, or making you float in mid air, you will have to press a certain button very fast to break out. After that, that will be your main time to attack. He will be super tired since you broke out, having him open for five seconds. His health is a lot though.<br>Once you get one fourth done with his health, he will move at you, grab you and throw you through a time gap. It will send you to when you fought Kaug. You will be in the same forest, with everything around you burning. In the background, where Alex will stop you from going, is Trevor fighting Kaug. Here, the same way to get him is the same, except major opening is when he throws a very large pine tree at you, having you dodge it. Then you will press the drain button to gather a large amount of flames from the burning trees around you and launch it at Alex.  
>Once this is done and his health is half gone, he sends you both through another time gap. This one leads you to when you were fighting Resnok at the end of DisHONOR,also where cole fought Kesller. You will be fighting Alex on the rooftops surrounding the crater. In the crater will be Trevor and Resnok fighting, and sometimes, a time flash will show Cole and Kesller for a while fighting. This time, the main way to injure him is to weaken him badly. Then he will go to a different rooftop then you, slowing you down while he is regaining himself, launching chunks of concrete at you. You will have to dodge extremely fast.<br>Then his 3/4 of his health is gone, he will teleport you to where your father died. In the Background will show the Fight Trevor ran from. The fight Cole gave his life to. In this stage, you will be a street away from Coles fight with Resnok, as your fight is almost open. A two street perimeter, including rooftops. Alex will give you everything he has, and you have to majorly damage him all the three ways on this one this part, his life seems to be even longer, but when it slowly dies from Trevor, a graphic cutscene comes in.  
>Trevor was running towards Alex, who was knelt, tired and worn out. He used a gravity push to keep Trevor away. Trevor became rocket, streaming out a nonstop flow of fire from his arms to keep him moving, slowly though, it was like fighting a hurricane. The push stopped as Alex coughed blood. His power was to high to sustain. Trevor sprinted towards him. Knowing this was his only chance, he uppercutted Alex back to the ground. The time gap then closed, sending them to the present day, on top of the Detham Tower. Trevor then walked fast to alex, grabbed him, and held him over the ledge. Trevor then dropped him. Alex didnt have the energy to fight. He fell, creating a crater in the ground way below. Trevor fell to his knees, more exhausted then ever. He thought is was over. He was wrong.<br>Alex rose from the crater, with huge chunks of concrete and street poles and cars. He yelled, "I will not die McGrath!" As Trevor saw him come back, he was floating with all these things around him. "Mason will not succeed in his plan. He will not rid me by you." He then did his strongest type of power. Plate Tectonic Gravity shift. It had caused an Earthquake over part of Detham. He then rose higher, forming a more stronger energy to complete his Technic, total submerging Detham.  
>Alex was about 40 feet above Trevor. He was sure to keep McGrath away, but Trevor was done. From here, Alex will throw the floating objects nearby at you. But with his strongest power in place, he cant control his other powers. You will need to do quick jet burst to land on the object and move fast. Sometimes when you land on it, the gravity will be lost on it, or maybe no gravity, and it maybe teleport. Which makes you have to move fast. One mistake and Detham is gone. Alex's hair becomes a complete white as Trevor jumps off the last object. A graphic cutscene comes in, in first person of Trevor, who jumps of the object,and burst to headbutts alex, and then kicks his feet from under him and the boulder he was standing falls. Then it goes to third person, showing Trevor stomp Alex through the boulder. Then they both fight in the air. Alex plan almost succeeded, leaving the small Earthquake hole near Detham tower(permanently)Trevor is punching Alex, who is falling at rapid speed to the ground. Alex roars as he falls in the ground again. Trevor then uses Inferno to destroy Alex's last hope. Then a comic cutscene comes in.<br>Trevor approaches where Alex lay, as the street is burning from his final move. Alex looked pathetic, but not weak. He groaned in anger by his defeat. Trevor picked him up. You hear Trevor say, "I wanted answers, and Alex was gonna give them to me. Who was this "West threat"? Another super conduit? What was Masons full plan?" Alex wouldnt answer, but instead, he yanked Trevor down to his ground, and showed him the future. Mason, with Zak and Talon, another member of Grim, in a city filled with death. A man and woman lay in front of them. One had a pool of water around her, and the other had trees sprouting near. They were dying. Another was on the verge, but only a shadow figure could be seen as the glimpse ended. Alex died before he could understood now. Mason knew TRevor had become strong enough to defeat Alex. "None of my questions were really answered," said trevor as he on looked Alex's dead body. "But, i know where im going . Masons after something, and now, so am i."

Ending credits(bad)  
>Trevor is walking along the streets of Detham, as in the background he is talking."This city is mine now. I have torn it apart, piece by piece. No more "heroes" roam it. Mason may have killed Leo and more, but now i see that it doesnt matter. Hes gonna pay. Alex had tried to kill me, and i showed him. That no one is stronger than ME.<p>

The Ending (Good)  
>Trevor was shook by Angels death, and was consumed by rage at Masons appearance. Not only him, but this new super powered conduit had come."So McGrath huh?... ive waited a long time to fight you." Alex said "Im sorry Mason, but you must leave." Mason looked just as shocked as Trevor. "I dont need you here, you think i dont know of you plan, to pick me off after the battle while im weak and finish me. I will deal with you later, but for now, go help Zak and Talon hold off the threat back west. Trevor is mine. Mason looked angered, but was gone in an instance."Well McGrath, i should at least introduce myself. Alex. No last name, sorry. In case you were wondering..." he then teleported to the side of Trevor and swatted him like a bug to the side. Trevor was now filled with hatred. Two seconds with Alex and he was ready to incinerate he couldnt stand. It felt like the earth was grasping him and pulling him to the core. "I posses the power of the universe. Gravity,Time, and Space. With that, i am unstoppable." Trevor couldnt stand another word and used all his might to break free.<br>The fight starts on the street that Angel had died. Alex is almost untouchable, slowing you down as you try to me-lee or teleporting as you attempt to get him with an attack. He will use his gravity and space powers to launch objects at you, and sometimes, charge at super speed with his grim dual sword(double bladed sword that the blades curved) But there is an opening in all this. Five seconds. Once he does a big attack, he will have to rest in that type of power for five seconds. So if he slows you down big time, he will have to wait to do another big time attack. Same with Space and gravity. When he gets you with a mega gravity attack, whether it be holding you down on the ground super hard, or making you float in mid air, you will have to press a certain button very fast to break out. After that, that will be your main time to attack. He will be super tired since you broke out, having him open for five seconds. His health is a lot though.  
>Once you get one fourth done with his health, he will move at you, grab you and throw you through a time gap. It will send you to when you fought Kaug. You will be in the same forest, with everything around you burning. In the background, where Alex will stop you from going, is Trevor fighting Kaug. Here, the same way to get him is the same, except major opening is when he throws a very large pine tree at you, having you dodge it. Then you will press the drain button to gather a large amount of flames from the burning trees around you and launch it at Alex.<br>Once this is done and his health is half gone, he sends you both through another time gap. This one leads you to when you were fighting Resnok at the end of DisHONOR,also where cole fought Kesller. You will be fighting Alex on the rooftops surrounding the crater. In the crater will be Trevor and Resnok fighting, and sometimes, a time flash will show Cole and Kesller for a while fighting. This time, the main way to injure him is to weaken him badly. Then he will go to a different rooftop then you, slowing you down while he is regaining himself, launching chunks of concrete at you. You will have to dodge extremely fast.  
>Then his 34 of his health is gone, he will teleport you to where your father died. In the Background will show the Fight Trevor ran from. The fight Cole gave his life to. In this stage, you will be a street away from Coles fight with Resnok, as your fight is almost open. A two street perimeter, including rooftops. Alex will give you everything he has, and you have to majorly damage him all the three ways on this one this part, his life seems to be even longer, but when it slowly dies from Trevor, a graphic cutscene comes in.  
>Trevor was running towards Alex, who was knelt, tired and worn out. He used a gravity push to keep Trevor away. Trevor became rocket, streaming out a nonstop flow of fire from his arms to keep him moving, slowly though, it was like fighting a hurricane. The push stopped as Alex coughed blood. His power was to high to sustain. Trevor sprinted towards him. Knowing this was his only chance, he uppercutted Alex back to the ground. The time gap then closed, sending them to the present day, on top of the Detham Tower. Trevor then walked fast to alex, grabbed him, and held him over the ledge. Trevor then dropped him. Alex didnt have the energy to fight. He fell, creating a crater in the ground way below. Trevor fell to his knees, more exhausted then ever. He thought is was over. He was wrong.<br>Alex rose from the crater, with huge chunks of concrete and street poles and cars. He yelled, "I will not die McGrath!" As Trevor saw him come back, he was floating with all these things around him. "Mason will not succeed in his plan. He will not rid me by you." He then did his strongest type of power. Plate Tectonic Gravity shift. It had caused an Earthquake over part of Detham. He then rose higher, forming a more stronger energy to complete his Technic, total submerging Detham.  
>Alex was about 40 feet above Trevor. He was sure to keep McGrath away, but Trevor was done. From here, Alex will throw the floating objects nearby at you. But with his strongest power in place, he cant control his other powers. You will need to do quick jet burst to land on the object and move fast. Sometimes when you land on it, the gravity will be lost on it, or maybe no gravity, and it maybe teleport. Which makes you have to move fast. One mistake and Detham is gone. Alex's hair becomes a complete white as Trevor jumps off the last object. A graphic cutscene comes in, in first person of Trevor, who jumps of the object,and burst to headbutts alex, and then kicks his feet from under him and the boulder he was standing falls. Then it goes to third person, showing Trevor stomp Alex through the boulder. Then they both fight in the air. Alex small Earthquake crack was gone, saving many lives of is punching Alex, who is falling at rapid speed to the ground. Alex roars as he falls in the ground again. Trevor then uses Inferno to destroy Alex's last hope. Then a comic cutscene comes in.<br>Trevor approaches where Alex lay, as the street is burning from his final move. Alex looked pathetic, but not weak. He groaned in anger by his defeat. Trevor picked him up. You hear Trevor say, "I wanted answers, and Alex was gonna give them to me. Who was this "West threat"? Another super conduit? What was Masons full plan?" Alex wouldnt answer, but instead, he yanked Trevor down to his ground, and showed him the future. Mason, with Zak and Talon, another member of Grim, in a city filled with death. A man and woman lay in front of them. One had a pool of water around her, and the other had trees sprouting near. They were dying. Another was on the verge, but only a shadow figure could be seen as the glimpse ended. Alex died before he could understood now. Mason knew TRevor had become strong enough to defeat Alex. "None of my questions were really answered," said trevor as he on looked Alex's dead body. "But, i know where im going . Masons after something, and now, so am I."

Ending credits(good)- The ending credits shows Trevor on top of Detham tower, with him talking in the background. "Alex had made it clear that i cant save everyone. He had almost destroyed this city, and Mason showed me sacrifice beyond belief. Though i might have saved this city, its problems will rise, and i will be there to stop them. No more innocent blood should be ill be stooped, i just cant stop no going back. This powers will be my burden until the day I die.


End file.
